16 and Pregnant: A Fuller House Pregnancy Story
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: What if Jackson and Ramona have a one night stand? What if the result comes out into a pregnancy? What will they do? Will they able to raise their children while being in high school and being so young? How will their families feel about the pregnancy? Their plans will change so much in order to raise their children together. Will their feelings change because of the pregnancy?
1. One Night Stand

Fuller House: 16 and Pregnant:

AN: Hey, another Fuller House story!

Pairs: DJ & Matt

Stephanie & Jimmy

Kimmy & Fernando

Jackson & Ramona

Steve & CJ

Summary: What if Jackson and Ramona have a one night stand? What if the result comes out into a pregnancy? What will they do? Will they be able to raise their children while being in high school and being so young? How will their families feel about the pregnancy? Their plans would be on hold to raise their children.

Chapter 1: "One Night Stand"

Fuller Household, San Francisco, California, it was Friday, May 4th, 2018, Ramona was dating Poko for two years and he broke up with her today, she was in her room in tears. Her heart was broken. She wasn't expecting the breakup. She sat on her bed as tears kept falling down her face, cheeks and her makeup was smeared all over.

D.J., her husband, Matt, her three boys, Jackson, 16, Max 10, and Tommy, 3, and her and Matt's three daughters, who are almost 1 year old, Alayah and Alizah, and Victoria, one month old, all still live in Danny's house, with Stephanie, her husband, Jimmy, and their three children, which Stephanie gave birth too by miracles, 1 year old, Olivia, but she'll be 2 soon, Blayke and Dylan, 1 year old, and Kimmy and her husband, Fernando, their two daughters, Ramona, 16, and Lily, 5 months old.

D.J.'s first husband, Thomas Daniel, Sr. died three and half years ago in a burning building, on November 25th, 2015. Her youngest son is named after his father. Tommy never met his father, Tommy died when his youngest son was 6 months old.

D.J. met Matt Harmon 4 years ago when he was in town for helping his father with the pet clinic, soon in 2016, D.J. and Matt became partners for Harmon-Fuller Pet Care.

Kimmy and Fernando's relationship was one weird relationship. They were separated, then engaged, they then wanted to get married, but they didn't end up getting married, just engaged until 1 year ago.

D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy decided to expand the house after finding out Alayah, Alizah, and Olivia, and Lily were born. Stephanie and Jimmy decided on the basement, they added two bedrooms down there for their kids.

In the attic, Kimmy and Fernando expanded Nicky and Alex's old room for Lily.

Jackson was born July 26th, 2002, Max's birthday is April 28th, 2008, Tommy's birthday is May 23rd, 2015. Ramona's birthday is March 2nd, 2003. Alayah and Alizah's birthday is June 22nd 2017, Tori's birthday is April 20th, 2018. Olivia's birthday is September 22nd, 2017. Blayke and Dylan's birthday May 1st, 2018. Lily's birthday is January 16th, 2018.

Upstairs, D.J. and Matt took Danny's old room, Ramona is still in Jackson's old room, Jackson and Max are in D.J. and Stephanie's old room, and Tommy is in Joey's old room. There are two more rooms for Alayah, Alizah, who shared a room and Tori had her own room.

(There are now 16 people living in the Fuller House. OMG)

Jackson was dating Lola, Ramona's best friend. They have been together since 2016, they were 14 years old. He walked past her bedroom, but then heard her crying, he sighed. He knocked on the bedroom door.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Ramona looked up at him, wiping her eyes, she didn't know what to say. Would he think it was my fault?

He felt so bad for her. He sat down next to her. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Ramona just nodded. "I do…" She sniffed a bit. "Bobby and I broke up...or he broke up with me...I saw him with Bethany again!"

Jackson groaned. "He cheated on you?"

Ramona nodded slowly, as her tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "Y...Yeah…"

Jackson pulled her into a hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ramona, if he did that to you, he's not worth your time."

Ramona looked up at him. "Really?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah. My Mom told me that if someone does that to you, they aren't worth your time either."

Ramona pulled away from him as she got up. "Thanks."

Jackson smiled. "No problem."

Thirty minutes later, Jackson walked into the kitchen where his mother, D.J. Fuller-Harmon was making sandwiches for the kids. His Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Jimmy were feeding their youngest, Dylan, Kimmy was feeding her youngest daughter, Lily.

The 16 year old sighed as he walked over to his mother.

"Hey Mom?"

D.J. looked at her oldest son. "Yes, Jax?"

Jackson smiled at his nickname. But, went back to his mission. "Okay, I have to tell you all something. Bobby broke up with Ramona…"

Kimmy's eyes went wide. "What?"

Stephanie jumped in too. "He broke up with her? Do you know why?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah. Bobby was caught hitting on Bethany, kissing her and well, everything else, I guess."

D.J.'s face fell. She sighed. "Movie night, Bethany?"

Jackson nodded his head. "Yeah."

Kimmy sighed. "She must be devastated!"

Jackson sat down at the counter. "So, uh, could I ask her to go to the movies tonight to get her mind off of him? Please, Mom?"

D.J. looked at her best friend and her husband. "Well?"

Kimmy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay with that."

Fernando nodded. "Yes."

Jackson laughed. "That wasn't really needed since I live with her and I'm dating Lola." He laughed as he walked to Ramona's bedroom. "Ramona, it's me. Can I come in?"

Ramona sighed as she opened the door. "Hi."

Jackson smiled. "Put something nice on. We're going to the movies."

Ramona's eyes went wide. "But, you…"

Jackson laughed. "I texted Lola. She said to keep you busy since she's out of town. Put something on, Ramona Kimberly."

Ramona nodded as she pushed him out. "Okay! Okay!"

Jackson walked into his and brother Max's bedroom. Max was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Max smiled. "Jackson, I'm not stupid. I'm 10, I can't be that dumb. I realized something. Who kept his eyes on Ramona last week? You. Who smiles at the sound of her name? You. Who wants to take her out on a date? You. You have to be in love with her…"

Jackson laughed. He wasn't in love with her. Maybe. Was he? He didn't know. He was already dating Lola. Jackson wasn't sure of his feelings. "What? No!"

Max laughed. "Yeah. Okay, whatever you say, bro."

Jackson walked to his closest. He went through his really nice shirts that Matt had brought him. "What shirt should I wear?"

Max laughed as he pointed at the blue polo shirt. "Blue."

Meanwhile, in Ramona's room, she was putting on her really nice black dress, that was up to her knees, she put on her boats that bad a heel. Max knows what he's talking about. She curled her hair and put hooped earringsp in. Ramona didn't know why she was dressing so nice for Jackson. They were just friends. He was dating Lola. They were really happy together.

Jackson knocked on her bedroom door. "Hey, are you ready?"

Ramona sighed, breathing deeply. "Yeah." She slowly opened the bedroom door.

Jackson felt his heart drop and he got all hot inside. She looked gorgeous in her dress. Why the hell would Bobby want to break up with her? He didn't know why. Jackson smiled.

"Wow. I didn't mean...I mean…"

Ramona blushed. "I can change, if you want."

Jackson shook his head. "No, no, you're fine." He smiled as he took her hand. "Come on."

Ramona nodded as she walked downstairs with him.

Jackson and Ramona both have their driver's licenses so they can drive. They are both 16 year old. Jackson will be 17 in July, though. Jackson got into his saved up car after opening the door for Ramona.

Ramona blushed. "So, we are going to see Everything Everything?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah. You okay with that?"

Ramona nodded. "Of course I am."

When they reached the movies, Ramona and Jackson headed into the movie theater, got their tickets, then they got their popcorn and drinks. They decided to sit in the back for some reason.

Jackson looked at Ramona. "Don't worry, you'll be okay."

Ramona smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "Thanks, Jackson."

He smiled, grabbing her hand. "Anytime."

Later that night, the oldest teenagers walked into Ramona's room. She had changed into a t-shirt and shorts and Jackson put on a t-shirt and shorts as well.

She laughed as Jackson got onto her bed next to her. "13 Reasons Why?"

Jackson nodded his head. "Yep!" He looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

Ramona sighed. "I'm feeling...I...I'm feeling…" She smiled up at him. "So much better. Thank you, Jackson."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome."

She saw the look he was giving her. "What?"

He smiled back. "Do you think our feelings for each other has grown?"

She was a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

Jackson pulled her hair away from her face, behind her ear, he smiled at her. "I think my feelings for you had changed throughout the last three years…" He kissed her cheek.

Ramona blushed, putting her iPad down and snuggled close to him, even though it seemed wrong to, she did it anyway.

Jackson leaned over and kissed her passionately.

Ramona moaned slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he layed on top of her, she kissed him back.

If you thought something was wrong, but you wanted to do it anyway, that's how Ramona and Jackson felt. They were like frozen in time.

Ramona ran her hands underneath his shirt as she kissed him passionately.

Jackson moaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her.

Ramona giggled as Jackson kissed her neck. They were quiet, but it was hard because they didn't want to wake anyone.

Jackson continued and then pulled the blanket over them as he continued to kiss her neck.

The next morning, Ramona and Jackson were snuggled up against each other in Ramona's bedroom. Ramona was laying her head on Jackson's chest, both were fast asleep when Max ran into the room.

"Ramona! Wake up!"

Ramona groaned, opened her eyes, she was half asleep when she lifted her head. "Max? What are you doing in here?"

Max sighed. "Have you seen Jackson?" He looked over at the other side of her bed. "Who's that?"

Jackson groaned too as he opened his eyes. "Oh shit…"

Max's eyes went wide. "Jackson, what are you doing in here?"

Jackson slowly sat up, looking at his brother. "Max…"

Ramona jumped in. "Max, please, you can't tell anyone! You have to promote me!"

Max sighed. He paused. His brother and Ramona were in bed together. He didn't know what to do or even say. "Okay…"

Jackson sighed out of relief. "Thanks, bro."

After Max left the room, Ramona looked at Jackson, her eyes went wide. Last night. They had sex. They didn't use protection. She looked over at Jackson, who's putting his t-shirt back on.

"Jackson…" Her eyes widened, then teared up.

Jackson turned to face her. Her face was completely white. Tears were filling her eyes. He got scared. "Oh shit...What did I do? Did I hurt you?"

Ramona shook her head. "No…But, we might have a huge problem to deal with…"

Jackson thought about what she meant, finally, his face went white too. They didn't use protection last night.

"Oh shit…You could be pregnant?"

Ramona nodded aa her tears began to fall down her face. Damn. What will they do now? She didn't want to be having a baby right now. Her mind was all over the place. "Yeah…"

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hey! Florida is almost a month away so I think when it's June 16th I'm gonna have my best friend write my chapters of my stories for me. I'm gonna go off the grid of Fanfiction for 10 days, maybe 12 days.

I have to get ready by early June and guys, I'm super excited!

I hope you enjoy this new story!


	2. Our Lives Is A Super Shocker!

16 and Pregnant A Fuller House Pregnancy Story:

Chapter 2: "Our Life Is A Super Shocker!"

AN: Back with Chapter 2! Co-written with ZayaForever19951!

Jackson's eyes were still wide. He had no words for what Ramona had said. She could be pregnant? They could have made their lives so much more difficult. This is not good. Everything would change. Their lives would change so much. They hadn't used protection so the pregnancy could've happened. Jackson knew he had done this. It was his fault. They could lose Lola...Lola is Jackson's girlfriend. Now they could breakup because of this, and Lola is also Ramona's best friend. Everything could change with Lola.

Jackson knew he didn't have feelings for Lola. He seemed to love Ramona because of what happened between them, but he didn't know what the outcome would be.

Ramona looked at him. "Jackson?"

Jackson snapped out of his crazy thoughts he had. "Yeah?"

Ramona sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

Jackson shook his head. "No...Ramona, what will we do?"

Ramona sighed deeply. "I don't know...All I know is, I'm not ready to have a baby, if I'm pregnant."

Jackson grabbed her hand. "I know. We will figure this out, I promise…"

Ramona gave a small smile. "Really?"

Jackson sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Downstairs, D.J. had made breakfast, Tommy, Alizah, Alayah and Max were sitting at the table having their breakfast when Jackson walked downstairs. Matt was feeding Tori.

His mother looked at her oldest son. "Good morning, Jackson."

Jackson smiled. "Good morning, Mom."

Kimmy looked at him. "Is Ramina up? Is she feeling better?"

Jackson nodded. "She is feeling better."

Matt smiled. "That's good. She was very upset when Bobby broke up with her."

Jackson gave a small smile. "Yeah."

Max laughed. "Hey, Jackson, what's up with the smile?"

Jackson snapped out of his trance. "Oh, nothing…"

Matt laughed. "Oh, man. I know that look.." He said this a little too loud, but he said it anyway. "Are you and Lola like, 'you know?' Having sex?"

D.J. turned to her oldest. "Are you?"

Jackson shook his head. "No, no, no!" He sighed. "No, we're not…"

Kimmy's eyes went wide. "You and Ramona aren't…"

D.J. looked at her son still. "Jackson?"

Jackson didn't know what to say. His face went white. "No! We aren't!"

D.J. sighed out of relief. "Thank God."

Ramona finally walked downstairs, walked over to Jackson and whispered in his ear. "Jackson?"

Jackson nodded, turning to Ramona. "Yes?"

Ramona sighed. "Can we talk?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah. What's up?"

Ramona sighed. "I'm just scared."

Jackson nodded. "Me too."

Matt looked at them. "Hey guys, what cha whispering about?"

Jackson jumped a bit. He didn't want them to know about their hookup. "Nothing, we were just talking about the movie we saw last night. Right, Ramona?"

Ramona nodded. "Yeah. It was a scary movie with a somewhat happy ending."

Max looked at them. "What was it about?"

Jackson smiled. ""Uh, Max, I don't think you want to know."

Max nodded his head. "Right. I don't nightmares." He laughed slightly.

Jackson smiled. "Sorry, kid."

Six weeks later, June 9th, 2018, Fuller Household

Ramona's Bedroom

Six weeks went by after Jackson and Ramona's one night stand. They were really on edge when Ramona started feeling sick. Throwing up, stomach pains, eating twice as much as she was used to and feeling extra tired. She was now really worried. She could be pregnant. For real. She just couldn't believe it. She could be having a baby at 17 years old. She finally thought that the only way she could really know was to take a pregnancy test. So, she went out, brought one and then took it. She was just scared as hell to know.

What would she do? She was young! She was only in junior year of high school. Finishing in a few weeks. Then, senior year. What would Jackson think? What about Lola? She basically cheated on her best friend with her boyfriend!

She heard her bedroom door being opened and Jackson walked inside.

"Hey, how are you? Did you take the pregnancy test?"

Ramona nodded as she paced back and forth. "Yeah. But, I'm so scared, Jax. I mean, we are in high school, we aren't dating and I basically cheated on my best friend with you. Who would forgive someone who did something so stupid?"

Jackson walked over to her, grabbing her hand and let her bury her head in his shoulder. "Hey, we both made that decision. Despite our decision of sleeping together, you were heartbroken, I wasn't gonna let you cry and be alone…"

Ramona sighed. "I know, but now we could be parents…"

Jackson kissed her head. "I never thought I'd say this, but…" He paused deeply. "...Ramona, I love you."

Ramona's eyes went wide. "Wait...What? You love me?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Ramona picked up the pregnancy test from her bed and looked at him. "Are you ready to know?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, I am. Let's find out."

Ramona flipped it over on her lap, her eyes went wide when she saw the plus sign. She was pregnant.

"Shit, I'm pregnant…" She looked at Jackson.

Jackson looked at her too. His eyes were wide, his heart was in his stomach and he could only stare at her. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Crap…"

Ramona teared up with tears, she buried her head in Jackson's chest. "What are we going to do?"

Jackson wrapped his arms around her waist, placing her on his lap and wiped her eyes and cheeks with his thumb. "I don't know, but I'm here for you. Rather we keep the baby or give the baby up for adoption."

Ramona nodded slowly. "Okay…"

Jackson leaned in and kissed her.

Ramona kissed him back as she wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning in his mouth.

Jackson backed up to the head of her bed and continued to kiss her. He had her lay on top of him as he undid her shirt and unclipped her bra underneath her shirt. Finally, her shirt and bra came off and she blushed deeply.

"I've seen it before, Ramona, you don't have to hide anything from me."

Ramona nodded slowly as she began kissing him back. Both moaned in each other's mouths and Jackson's shirt came off as he rolled them over, with him on top and Ramona underneath him. She smiled, looking in his eyes. "Jax, I love you. I can't believe you feel the same way."

Jackson leaned into her ear, nipping slightly and whispering in her ear. "Oh, I always have, baby."

Ramona giggled. "We gotta let Lola know, you know."

Jackson sighed. "Damn. I know."

Ramona cupped his face, smiling at him. "But first, I want you."

Jackson pulled the covers down, picked Ramona up in his arms and then placed her into the covers and then got in too, laying on top of her. Both began making out again, moaning loudly, but trying to be quiet and Jackson pulled the covers on top of them as they continued to kiss passionately.

An hour later after a heated hour, Jackson pulled Ramona close and she layed her head on his chest and Jackson kissed her head.

"I love you."

Ramona smiled. "I love you too, Jax." She yawned as she snuggled into his arms.

Soon,they were fast asleep in Ramona's bed, snuggled close together, sleeping soundly.

The next morning, Sunday, June 10th, 2018

Ramona and Jackson were still fast asleep in Ramona's bed, snuggled close together and with Ramona's head on Jackson's chest.

Ramona's bedroom door opened, waking Ramona up, her eyes were wide when she saw Lola standing in front of her bed.

"Hey, Ramona."

Ramona groaned slightly. "Um, Lola...You're early."

Lola laughed. "I know. Sorry, I thought we'd spend the day together...and…"

Jackson groaned, opening his eyes and then sat up, seeing his girlfriend standing there made him almost faint.

Lola gasped, her eyes were wide and her hand covered her mouth. "Oh my God…"

Jackson sighed. "Lola...We can explain…"

Lola shook her head. "No, I don't want to hear it! You two slept together! You can't explain that, Jackson…"

Ramona was still in shock. She finally spoke up. "Lola, we were...uh...Popko broke up with me and I was feeling heartbroken...Jackson was there for me, we didn't plan this…"

Lola shook her head. "Yeah right, Ramona. That's a big fat lie! He broke up with you weeks ago! You and Jackson are having sex and never told me!"

Jackson sighed. "We were gonna tell you...Just not like this…"

Lola teared up. "Ugh! Whatever! Have a wonderful life with her! I can't even look at you both! Bye." She stormed out of the room and Jackson looked at Ramona, who was crying uncontrollably. "I knew she'd be mad, Jax...She doesn't even know that I'm pregnant. She's gonna think I'm slut when she finds out…"

Jackson slowly got out of her bed, putting his clothes back on and kissed her head. "Oh, baby. Everything will be okay. Someday, she'll forgive you...and me."

Ramona wiped her face. "I hope so, Jax…"

To be continued…

AN: Finally back with this story. Omg, I'm sorry for the longest wait on this. I've been through a lot lately. My grandmother had passed away last month and I'm slowly coming back to writing. I am heading to Florida in a few weeks and staying until August. I will try to update, but I'm sure it won't be this story because Ramona's pregnancy is on paper and I can't bring that on the plane. When I get back, I'll update more of this story. My other stories I can update though. It's been almost a year since my mom's death as well, so it's been a rough year for my family and me. I hope you all understand.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Surprise! Triplet Town

16 and Pregnant: A Fuller House Pregnancy Story

Chapter 3- "Surprise! Triplet Town"

After Lola stormed out of Ramona's bedroom, Jackson followed her, down the stairs. "Lola! Wait!"

Lola turned around in anger. "Wait for what? For you to tell me about you and Ramona? You and her sleeping together?!"

Jackson twisted Lola's words. She was sleeping with Bobby Popko. She cheated too. "What about you, huh? You're also sleeping with Bobby Popko! Don't look at me like that, Lola, if you could do it well, so could I! Have a nice life. I never loved you anyway, it's always Ramona..." He stomped upstairs, he saw Ramona walking downstairs so he followed her. He was sure pissed.

Ramona walked downstairs and looked at Lola. She was also mad. "By the way, you shouldn't be looking at him or me like we did something terrible. Looks like a newest Fuller will be joining the family."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You are sleeping with him and I hope you have a nice life. Not!" She stomped out of the house and left the door open.

Ramona sighed as she slammed the door. "Ugh!"

Jackson walked downstairs and over to her. "Are you okay?"

Ramona nodded. "I guess. I mean, I am pregnant. How will our families, Jimmy and Steph think? Your Mom will flip!"

Jackson grabbed her hand. "Let's go tell them then." He felt like his throat was in his stomach as he and Ramona walked into the kitchen.

Stephanie looked at her niece and nephew. He looked different, like grown up different. "Okay. What's going on with you two?"

Jackson looked at Ramona. "Um...Ramona's pregnant...with my baby." He managed to say.

Fernando began to speak Spanish very fast and Kimmy tried to calm him down while they all snapped out of their shock.

Max smiled. "Holy Chalupas! What?! I'm gonna be an uncle?! Sweet!" He then fainted.

DJ sighed. "Max!" She rushed to her son and sat him up, grabbing him. "Max?" She said, calmly. "Are you okay, bud?"

Max looked at his mother and nodded slowly. "I'm fine, Mommy."

Kimmy looked at Jackson. "Are you two serious?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, I always loved her I've no idea what I was thinking while I was dating Lola. And, yes we are serious because Ramona took a pregnancy test, it was positive, and any guy would be lucky to have Ramona as a girlfriend I guess I'm pretty lucky."

Ramona smiled, slightly blushing. "Um...Anyway, we still don't know what we want to do..."

DJ nodded as she helped Max in a chair. "Well, to know for sure we'd have to take you to the doctor. Right, Kimmy?"

Kimmy nodded her head in agreement. "Of course."

Stephanie laughed. "I guess this doesn't surprise me. But I knew it...but congrats you two on your baby! He or she would be lucky to have you as his or her parents." She gave her niece and nephew a hug.

Ramona smiled. "I should go to the bathroom..." She gaged a bit and then rushed to the closest bathroom while Jackson looked worried about her, yet he followed and pulled back her hair while she began getting sick, rubbing her back.

Ramona groaned slightly. "Jackson, you don't have to see this, please…"

She begged, but Jackson wasn't backing down. This was his baby too. And his girlfriend. He wasn't going to leave her side. Ever.

Jackson sighed as he then helped her up and gave her the brush as she then began to brush her teeth. "Ramona..."

Ramona sighed. "Jackson, I'm serious. It's disgusting, you don't…"

Jackson kissed her ear as he whispered in her ear. "I'm not leaving your side. You are carrying my baby. I'm going to be here for you. I'm going to be there at all of the doctor's appointments, middle of the night cravings, mood swings and telling you how beautiful you are, and how damn proud of you I am…" He smiled at her.

Ramona sighed and smiled slightly as she followed him back to the kitchen. "Thanks."

Jackson smiled. "No problem...You're okay, right?"

Ramona nodded her head. "Morning sickness, yet that was disgusting."

Jackson sighed and then looked at his brother Max. "Are you okay, Max?"

Max nodded. "I'm fine, but congrats bro. I'm gonna be an uncle." He looked excited.

Jackson smiled but looked at his mother. "Mom?"

DJ looked at her son. "Yes, Jax?"

Jackson sighed. "I'm really sorry! I should've been more careful, but I wasn't, Mom."

Kimmy looked at Ramona. "Are you okay, Ramona?"

Ramona sighed. "Ugh. Disgusting, but I'm fine, Mom, it's just morning sickness." She sat down and smiled. "Hmm. Pancakes and sausages sound amazing..." She sighed. "I'm not ready to go to school on Monday..."

Jackson groaned. "Please don't remind me." He whispered. "It'll be hell." He then grabbed the pancakes and sausages placed them on the plate and gave it to her. "Here you go..."

Stephanie's eyes widened as she, DJ and Kimmy looked at each other and then at Ramona and Jackson. "Wow..."

Kimmy looked at Stephanie. "What?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Nothing."

DJ looked at her. "Steph? Seriously? What?"

Max shook his head. "You guys are so I don't know..."

He and Stephanie highfived when they noticed Jackson and Ramona, who reddened a little but they smiled. "Guys seriously we're not that interesting..."

Stephanie laughed. "Are you guys kidding me I've been totally shipping you two since the beginning."

Ramona blushed. "Really?" She began eating her pancakes and sausages. "We are having a baby. We are more than shipping."

Jackson nodded his head. "Yeah what she said."

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah. It would be nice to have a mini Ramona and a mini Jackson..."

Ramona covered her face. "Oh, God. I'm not having twins!"

Stephanie shook her head. "Never mind I'm sorry Ramona."

Kimmy looked at Stephanie. "Steph, I think she'll be a little moody."

Ramona rolled her eyes. "I'm not moody!"

Jackson calmed her down. "Alright alright let's change the subject."

He looked at Max. "How are you doing in your school Max?"

Max laughed. "Good. Expect Taylor is a pain in trying to beat me at everything."

Ramona smiled. "Oh, why don't you try to beat him at everything then. Fair is fair I must say."

DJ smiled. "Sweetie, you are beating him at being an uncle at 10 years old. I don't think he can outwin you now."

Stephanie frowned. "Did you tell a teacher, Maxwell?" She sighed. "...Or your mother will take it to your principal."

DJ smiled. "I know everything about this, Steph. His dad is a pain in the butt, too."

Ramona rubbed her belly. "There's really a baby in here...Wow."

DJ looked at Ramona. "How are you feeling?"

Ramona smiled. "I could be better. I just found out that I'm pregnant. When is my doctors appointment?"

Kimmy smiled. "I'm calling tomorrow."

Ramona smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Jackson looked at his Mom. "Hey Mom? I'm gonna need to work extra hours to save up for the baby."

DJ nodded. "Good idea, Jackson. I'm proud of you."

Stephanie jumped up. "Speaking of family, aren't you guys gonna tell Dad and everyone, Deej?"

DJ's eyes went wide. "Dad?! Oh my God. He's gonna flip! I'm gonna have to tell him after we really know Ramona is pregnant."

Stephanie nodded her head. "Okay."

Ramona looked at her boyfriend. "Jax?" She teared up slightly.

Jackson looked at her. "Yes, Ramona?"

Ramona sighed. "What do you want to do?"

Jackson smiled. "Wanna watch thirteen reasons why or something?" He then realised it when Ramona started to cry. "You weren't talking about that…"

Ramona sighed. "No, I mean, with the baby, Jax..." She teared up.

Jackson sighed. "You know what you want to do? Keep the baby is in my opinion. What about yours?" He wiped her eyes as he got up from his seat, sat next to her, grabbing her hand in a comfort way. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

Ramona looked at him. "I'm okay...I think..." She sighed. "I want to keep the baby, too. I mean, we are together now."

Jackson nodded his head in agreement. "Of course...We can do this."

Ramona smiled. "How would we raise the baby if we are living in different rooms?"

DJ looked at them. "How about this? If you are pregnant, then we will have Jackson move in with you in your room."

Ramona looked at her. "Really?"

DJ nodded her head. "Of course."

Jackson smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Monday afternoon, Ramona's Bedroom

Ramona began changing into clothes to go to the doctor with Jackson and Kimmy. She heard her door being knocked on.

"Come on in."

Jackson walked inside. "How do you feel now?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ramona giggled. "Much better now, Jax. Thank you."

Jackson smiled and kissed her neck. "You don't have to thank me Ramona... I love you."

Ramona giggled. "Yes, I do, Jax. Thank you." She undid her shirt. "I love you too."

Jackson pumped his fist in the air. "Yeeess!" He looked so excited, and making Ramona laugh.

Ramona looked at her belly and rubbed it. "Your daddy is crazy, but I love him anyway."

Jackson smiled. "I love you more, babe." He pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

Ramona giggled as she began kissing him back. "Awww I love you most..."

Jackson kissed her neck. "I need some alone time with you before we go." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ramona giggled and moaned slightly. "Awww."

Jackson kissed her neck again as DJ yelled. "Jackson! Ramona! Let's go. Kimmy's ready."

Jackson groaned, as he whispered in her ear. "I was kinda busy."

Ramona giggled. "Shut up, Jax. Let's go." She fixed her hair and shirt.

Jackson sighed as he fixed his shirt to, and made it look like they weren't doing nothing wrong. "Fine, let's go." He followed Ramona downstairs.

Kimmy smiled. "Alright. Let's go."

A few minutes later, at the doctor's office

Ramona signed herself in, although she was sure uncomfortable by the lady at the desk who gave her a look. Ramona rolled her eyes as she walked away. She mumbled. "Like she hasn't seen a pregnant teenager before. Geez."

After a few minutes, Ramona was called back and she got on the bed, getting comfortable.

Soon, the doctor, Dr. Kingston walked inside.

"Ramona Gibbler?"

Ramona nodded her head. "Yes that's me..."

Doctor Kingston nodded. "What can I help you with?"

Ramona sighed. "Well, I found out that I'm pregnant, but I want you to check to see if I'm having a one baby or twins. I also need to know when I'm due and everything."

The doctor nodded. "Alright. I will need a pregnancy test and blood work and then I'll do an ulterasound and then I will talk to you."

Ramona nodded her head. "Okay."

A few minutes later, after the pregnancy test and blood work were taken, the door opened again.

Ramona was pretty hoping not to be pregnant, but that didn't happen.

The doctor walked back inside. "Alright. You are indeed pregnant." She looked at Ramona. "When did you two have sex?"

Ramona sighed. "Six weeks ago." She breathed deeply. She was really pregnant.

Jackson grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly and she smiled squeezing his hand back.

The doctor nodded. "That's what the blood work tells me. I need to do an ulterasound." She looked at them. "Alright, Ramona. Pull up your shirt." She grabbed the gel.

Ramona smiled as she pulled up her shirt. "Is it cold?"

The doctor laughed. "I'll have you be the judge of that." She put some on Ramona's stomach, Ramona winced at the coldness. "Oh, wow! Yeah, that's cold!"

The doctor laughed and used the wand looking at the screen at the same time when she suddenly saw something, she gasped. "Oh my goodness."

Jackson grabbed Ramona's hand again, squeezing it. "What? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

Doctor Kingston smiled. "There's not just one baby in there, there's three!" She looked at them, showing them the ultrasound. "See." She began pointing at the montior. "There's one, then the second...and the third. They are very small, but they are there."

Ramona's eyes went wide. "Oh my God..." She wasn't just pregnant. She was pregnant with triplets.

Jackson actually felt like fainting yet he managed to control himself and squeezed Ramona's hand. "Aunt Steph was right!" He breathed deeply. "Oh my God...Way for us to achieve the impossible."

Kimmy looked at the doctor. "Are they okay?"

Dr. Kingston nodded. "Yes. They are perfect. I'd say Ramona's due date is sometime in February, but in this case, you'll be giving birth before your due date."

Ramona sighed. "Yay me." She shook her head. "I'm not complaining, I'm just terrified about having them kinda early, you know."

Dr. Kingston nodded. "I understand. It's normal for twins or triplets and up to come early, Ramona. For your safely and theirs, I'd want you to give birth at 35 weeks."

Later that night, Fuller Household, 8:30pm, Ramona's Bedroom

Ramona layed down on her bed and sighed. "I can't believe I'm carrying three babies...I'm gonna be huge!" She just found out she was pregnant with not just one baby, but three babies. This is going to be a long nine months.

Jackson layed down next to her. "No, you will be beautiful, babe."

Ramona sighed. "But…"

Jackson shook his head, placing his finger on her mouth. "No, you will be a great Mommy, and with the start of taking care of them now."

Ramona smiled snuggling up to him. "Thanks. They are also lucky to have you as their Daddy, Jax."

Jackson smiled. "I better go let Max know and spend one more night with him." He kissed her as he got up from her bed.

Ramona frowned as she sat up from her bed. "Really?"

Jackson nodded. "As much as I'll miss you, but I guess Max needs me too, kinda, I don't know spend time with him. He is my brother." He sighed again.

Ramona smiled. "Alright. Go before we end up having sex."

Jackson pouted like a baby. "Awww..." He laughed slightly and nodded. "Okay, okay...I love you." He then kissed her again and sighed walking to his and Max's bedroom.

Max shook his head, laughing. "I know you and Ramona had trouble being separated... Anyway, so what happened at the doctor's? Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?"

Jackson smiled as he layed down next to his brother. "Dude, I'm gonna be a dad to three babies." He laughed. "I told her I'd spend some time with you before I move in with her tomorrow."

Max's eyes went wide. "Really? Three?! There's a chance there could be a boy, then?"

Jackson laughed. "Yeah, bud. Probably."

Max clapped his hands. "Awesome! I've always wanted a nephew!" Max hugged his brother. "Are you gonna name him after Dad?"

Jackson looked at his brother. "Yeah, I might do that. I think he'd love for me to name my son after him." He yawned.

Max smiled. "Yeah. We already got a Tommy, so that's out…"

Jackson laughed. "Probably a middle name, buddy."

Max nodded. "Oh yeah! I like that idea, too."

Jackson smiled. "I'm glad I had Tommy, Alayah and Alizah for practice. I'm gonna need a lot of it."

Max snuggled close to his brother. "I'll help too. Just not in the middle of the night. I gotta get my beauty sleep."

Jackson laughed. "Oh, Max. Alright."

Downstairs, Steph looked at her sister. "Hey Deej, are you okay?"

DJ sighed. "I could be better. I can't believe my oldest baby is going to be a father at 17 years old. I never thought he'd…"

Stephanie sighed, walking over to her sister and hugged her. "...Have sex, I know. But, think of it this way, he would have a great girl for his children's mother and he'll be a great dad. He had Tommy as a figure. It's too bad he won't be here to see his grandchildren being born."

DJ sighed. "Oh, I know. I know he's with us still. He will be watching us no matter what, Steph. Same with Mom."

Stephanie nodded. "I know that too, Deej. We will get through this together. Me, you, Kimmy, Jimmy, Matt and Fernando."

DJ smiled. "Thanks, Steph."

Stephanie smiled. "No problem."

Later that night, Ramona's Bedroom, 12:30am

As much as she tried, Ramona couldn't sleep. Mainly because she just found out she was pregnant for real, but not with just one baby, but three babies. She couldn't get the thought of having triplets out of her head. Her teenage years are now over. She knew that, but seeing it happen sucks. She wouldn't have it any other way, though. As long as the babies are healthy, she'll be happy. Right now, she's having such trouble falling asleep and she had school in the morning. School. Shit, she's gonna have the whole know. That's even worse. She wasn't ready for that either. She looked up at the ceiling, but then reached over for her phone, unlocking it, she looked for Jackson's text messages. She began to type.

Ramona's text message- "Are you up?"

Jackson heard his phone buzz. He reached over and saw that Ramina had tested him. He unlocked his phone and began texting her back.

Jackson's text message- "I am now. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Ramona's text message- "No. Can you come in my room, please?"

Jackson's text message- "Alright. I'm coming." He put his phone down and took off his alarm. Slipping out of his bed, he was quiet and walked out of his room and walked into Ramona's room. He closed the door, climbed into her bed, kissing her neck, almost sucking. "Somebody needs me to help her go to sleep, huh?"

Ramona giggled, moaning. "Yes." She grabbed his shirt. "Take off your shirt, please."

Jackson reached underneath his shirt, pulling it over his head and moving his hands underneath her shirt. "Will sex help you fall asleep?"

She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes."

Jackson smiled as he pulled the covers over them. "Are you okay?"

Ramona shook her head. "No. I'm okay."

The next day, at lunch, Jackson and Ramona were hoping for an relaxing lunch, but that didn't happen.

Chad, Bobby and Lola all walked over to them.

Jackson looked up. "What do you want?"

Lola laughed. "I want to know why you'd want to be her. She's a slut."

Chad laughed. "She probably slept with someone too, that makes her a slut and...a whore..."

Jackson jumped up and pushed Chad away. "SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL FUCKING SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH MYSELF!" He began to beat Chad up. He glared at Lola. "AND LOLA YOU'RE THE BIGGEST FUCKING BITCH I'VE EVER SAW!" He glared at Chad and Lola. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING DAMN MOUTH OR I'LL MAKE IT SHUT DOWN MYSELF! DON'T CALL RAMONA A SLUT CAUSE YOU'RE THE BIGGEST SLUT LOLA! NOW WHO'S TO BLAME I WISH I'VE NEVER EVER FUCKING MET YOU OR EVEN DATED YOU!"

Ramona layed her hand on his shoulder. "Jackson, it's not worth it!" She looked down and at them. "And for your information, I only slept with Jackson! Yes, the first time was a comfort sex and then the srcond time was just sex because we love each other!" She glared at them. "Go ahead and call me all of the fucking names you want! I don't need you to make me feel like I made a mistake, I didn't! Jackson loves me and I love him! You people are sick!" She stormed off to her locker with tears falling down her face.

Jackson stopped and glared at them. "Thanks a lot for making my girlfriend cry you fucking people could get lives!" He rushed after her.

Ramona sniffed as more tears fell down her face. "I think I'll do online school now. I'm sick of this! Everyone don't think those words hurt me, they do! For Jesus Christ, I can't even eat in peace! This is hard enough! I'm carrying three babies! Its a risky pregnancy!"

Jackson nodded and hugged her. "I know I'll do the same I'm not going to school without you. And have people insult us like we're the only teenagers having a baby the way they're acting it's almost like they're jealous of us or something..." He looked at her. "Do you wanna go home?"

Ramona nodded. "Yeah. I'm not dealing with this anymore. I need to not be stressed, and this is stressing me out!"

Jackson nodded as he grabbed her hand. "Let's go." They both grabbed their stuff and left the school and drove home. This was nuts. Once home, Ramona grabbed her iPad and began watching Netflix. "Do you want to do something more fun than this?" She smiled.

Jackson laughed and agreed. "Of course."

Ramona placed the iPad down and then kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jackson smiled and kissed her back just as passionately. "I love you so much."

Ramona moaned and ram her hands underneath his shirt, taking it off. "I love you too."

Jackson smiled happily as he then started kissing her neck wrapping his arms around her waist. "You've no idea how much I love you."

Ramona giggled. "I think I do." She reached underneath her shirt, unclipped her bra and moaned.

Jackson helped her and then started kissing her. "Really?"

Ramona nodded. "Yeah." She kissed him back, laying down on their bed, bending her legs a bit.

Jackson then smiled as he started kissing her neck. "Okay then."

Ramona giggled, moaning slightly. "That tickles, Jax..."

Jackson laughed. "Sorry babe."

Ramona shook her head. "It feels good." She ran her fingers through his hair.

Jackson smiled and kissed her. "Okay then..." He kissed her neck before kissing her again passionately.

Ramona smiled. "You get your old bedroom back, but sharing it with me." She slightly pushed her tongue into his mouth and giggled. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

Jackson nodded. "Of course I'm fine why won't I be? I have the most gorgeous girl as my girlfriend." He kissed her back just as passionately.

Ramona nodded. "Just checking, Jax." She smiled, moaning. "Awww." She started unzipping his jeans and unbuttoning them.

Jackson helped her remove his clothes and then also helped her remove her clothes. "I'm speaking the truth..."

Ramona giggled. "Hmm...I know, babe." She looked at him. "We didn't lock the door..." She said, rolling on her back. When she saw him almost get up. "No, stay."

Jackson smiled and kissed her. "It'll only take a second." He quickly got up, locked the door and got back in bed with her kissing her neck. "I love you so much."

Ramona moaned. "I love you too." She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jackson smiled and kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ramona used her hands to pull the covers over them.

Jackson helped her to pull the covers over them and then resumed kissing her neck.

An hour later, Jackson breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath, pulling Ramona close to him.

Ramona giggled resting her head on his chest. "I love you."

Jackson smiled, kissing her head. "I love you too baby girl."

Ramona smiled. "Awww our babies will be really lucky to have you as their Daddy."

Jackson smiled. "Who knew we would have sex and then get pregnant and have sex like this?" He smiled. "I'm happy to be, babe."

Ramona smiled again. "Awww."

Jackson kissed her head. "I love you."

Ramona smiled. "I love you more."

Jackson yawned. "I'm gonna fall asleep soon but I love you most."

Ramona smiled as she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. "Me too. Love you."

Jackson wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. "Love you more."

Later that day when Max was picked up by Stephanie. "Hey Aunt Steph."

Stephanie smiled. "Hey Mighty Max where's Jackson and Ramona? Do you have any idea?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know."

Stephanie nodded. "Okay."

Ramona and Jackson's room

Ramona moaned as she opened her eyes.

Jackson opened his eyes and kissed her head. "How did you sleep?"

Ramona smiled. "Good. We better get up. I heard Aunt Stephanie. She'd find out we had sex..." She slipped out of their bed, putting her clothes on and fixing her hair.

Jackson nodded following her lead and quickly redressed again fixing his hair. "Let's slip downstairs and pretend that we're watching television or something."

Ramona nodded. "Okay..."

She headed downstairs. "Hey Aunt Steph!"

Stephanie looked at her niece. "Hey Ramona. How was school?"

Ramona sighed. "I decided to do online school now...I can't do this..."

Stephanie nodded. "Okay Ramona do what's best for you I'll support you." She sighed. "But you got to let your mother know first."

Ramona nodded. "I will."

Stephanie nodded her head. "Okay so what are you doing now?"

Ramona sighed. "Now? I don't know."

Stephanie sighed. "Okay."

Jackson sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

Ramona turned to him. "I'm pregnant with triplets, what do you think?"

Jackson sighed. "I'm sorry, babe. We're gonna figure this out." Sure Jackson knew he had a plan, but boy, he was overwhelmed with the pregnancy because 3 babies at one time is just crazy. But ready or not, they are coming in eight months.

To be continued…

AN: So…I've had the saddest year of my fucking life. First my mom and grandmother had passed away, and today, my baby Bailey, we had to put him down due to him being so old, he was giving up and just laying around doing nothing. He had a heart problem and he was just ready...Me, I wasn't...neither was my grandfather, brother and sister. He had lived a great, wonderful life. He will be missed. He had tried to walk, but he had fallen down. I feel so heartbroken. :( That meant that he was ready.

ZayaForever19951 will be taking over for me for 2 and half months because I am leaving for Florida Sunday morning.


End file.
